


there's gotta be butterflies somewhere

by starberryteas



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, KageHina Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Kageyama wasn't sure what the feeling in his chest was.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872982
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	there's gotta be butterflies somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> a song fic based on would you be so kind by dodie !!
> 
> for kagehina week 2020 day 3: music

Kageyama wasn't sure what the feeling in his chest was. 

He wasn't sure if it was a health related problem, which he doubted, but he didn't exactly know what it was.

That was until he was with Hinata one day, studying at Yachi’s place. She went outside of the room to get them snacks, promising to give them some if they studied proficiently. Of course, that was enough motivation for the two of them to start a competition: whoever finished all the practice problems last had to treat the other to dinner.

A competition suggested by Hinata, which Kageyama was suspicious of. Had Hinata known of the way his chest felt when he was around him, the way his heart couldn't stop beating when they touched accidentally? 

He wasn't sure if Hinata knew, but his suspicions only got cleared up as they did more practice problems in silence, noticing Hinata writing slower than usual, seemingly less focused.

Kageyama decided to speak up, nudging Hinata’s shoulder. “Oi, Hinata.”

Hinata looked up from the problem he was reading. “What? Are you stuck on something,  _ Bakageyama? _ Do you need my genius help?”

Kageyama put his pencil down, flicking Hinata’s forehead. “This isn't about me.”

“Then what?” Hinata asked, holding his head in his hands as he peered up at Kageyama.

“You… You’re writing slowly on purpose,” Kageyama observed. “Like you want to lose.”

Hinata perked up, seemingly surprised Kageyama noticed. If he was honest, he was surprised he noticed, too. He should’ve been focused on his work, not looking at the uncharacteristic way Hinata was writing.

Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama, as if he knew how Kageyama would react to such a thing. As if he knew that Kageyama felt something whenever Hinata was in close proximity. He put his hand on top of Kageyama’s that was laying on the table.

“You noticed?” Hinata asked, his eyes hopeful.

Kageyama flushed, scowling as a poor attempt to hide his flabbergasted reaction. “It's hard to hide,” he decided to say. “Why are you purposely trying to lose a competition, dumbass?”

Hinata shrugged, moving his fingers along Kageyama’s hand. “Maybe I just want to buy you dinner.”

“You're being surprisingly generous,” Kageyama said. “If you wanted to do that, maybe you could’ve just told me.”

Hinata pouted, pulling his hand away from Kageyama’s to cross his arms. Kageyama frowned at the lack of warmth, immediately shaking it off and scowled at Hinata to make sure he didn't notice.

He was sure Hinata noticed, the way he raised an eyebrow losing his pout was enough for Kageyama to realize. But before he could say anything, Hinata grinned, shining brighter than any of the lights in Yachi’s room. 

“Everything is more fun as a competition with you, Kageyama-kun!” He exclaimed. “You know?”

And Kageyama did. Their daily competitions were the most fun Kageyama ever had, despite being out of breath constantly from the energy they wasted either racing or seeing how much receives the other could get in a row without failing. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, his lungs hurting as he failed to breathe.

Hinata was a bright light, blinding Kageyama in everything he did. He didn't mind such a thing, but he had a feeling Hinata was self aware, like he knew his presence to Kageyama was something special. That much hurt more than he’d ever imagined.

Kageyama let out a shaky breath. “Are your lungs aching?”

Hinata nodded, his smile dimming but still there. “More than you know, Kageyama.”

Yachi entered the room then, surprised at the amount of problems Kageyama managed to finish before Hinata. They didn't mention their competition, didn't mention their conversation about their lungs as they studied with Yachi’s help.

Kageyama realized as Yachi was helping Hinata with a problem that the ache, the  _ pain, _ wasn't something simple.

It was something far more complicated than volleyball, than the schoolwork they had to do.

It was love, and it seemed Hinata knew this, too. Kageyama clutched his shirt as his chest began hurting again.

Was it too much to ask for Hinata to fall in love, too?

Days went by as Kageyama realized his feelings, hoping it wouldn't affect their performance in volleyball.

Hinata didn't suffer from this, but Kageyama knew he himself did, the butterflies in his stomach not disappearing the more he stared at Hinata.

He was so hopelessly in love with the way Hinata did anything, no matter how dumb it seemed, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

So, he decided during lunch while they were discussing English textbooks, to say something. He had to, after what happened at Yachi’s place. It was something they both simply couldn't ignore, something that had to be addressed or Kageyama’s chest would explode.

“Do you want to switch chests?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata, surprised, raised his eyebrows. “What? Are you crazy? We can’t even do that!”

“You remember how you said your lungs were aching?” Hinata nodded. “I want to know if… if maybe yours hurts a little less,” Kageyama admitted.

Hinata blinked. “Hurt less?”

“Yes, dumbass,” Kageyama muttered. “I know you're aware of what this means for us. I know you know I like you.”

Hinata let out a breath, as if his intentions had been exposed. And it seemed they have been, Hinata smiling sheepishly. “You’re not that good at hiding it, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata put a hand on top of Kageyama's like he did at Yachi’s. “I can feel your pulse,” Hinata admitted. “It's really fast!”

Kageyama flushed, not knowing that that was how Hinata found out, surprised Hinata even realized it in the first place. He didn't pull his hand away, instead opting to put his other hand on top of Hinata's. “Hm, can you do me a favor?”

Hinata flushed slightly. “It-It depends on what it is.”

Kageyama let out a shaky breath. “Can your heart rate rise a little?”

Hinata blinked, Kageyama’s words registering in his head. Kageyama let out a few more breaths as slowly as he could, knowing what this meant.

It meant his feelings for Hinata was more than Hinata’s feelings for him. Kageyama wasn't sure what to do with this information, what this meant for their partnership.

But Hinata always surprised him, it seemed. He used his free hand to grab Kageyama’s hand, bringing their hands to his chest.

Kageyama felt Hinata’s heartbeat, as erratic as it could be.

“Would you be so kind to… to fall in love with me?” Hinata asked quietly.

Kageyama, still in shock, pulled his hand away and stared at Hinata. Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile. “It’s okay if–”

“Did you not listen to what I told you?” Kageyama interrupted. If this was his only chance to admit his feelings, he had to do it. “I just said I liked you, idiot.”

“I know!” Hinata exclaimed. “I just… like is different from love, Kageyama.”

Kageyama blinked.  _ “That's _ what you're worried about?”

“You’re so mean! Yes it is,” Hinata replied. “Your heartbeat isn’t as fast as mine, so how could you possibly—”

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him, embracing him. “Do you feel it?” Kageyama asked. “How fast it's beating right now, do you feel it?”

Hinata hummed, sinking his head into Kageyama’s chest. “It's so fast, dummy.”

“You're the dummy,” Kageyama retorted. “I’m already in love with you.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, smiling. “Me too.”

Kageyama felt Hinata’s arms around him as he smiled, one so genuine he didn't know what to do with himself. 

The painful feeling in his chest was now replaced with Hinata’s head listening to his heartbeat, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Just them in each other’s arms, waiting for the bell to ring as the painful feeling was replaced by bliss and love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! i hope u had fun and enjoyed reading !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
